


Солнце внутри

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Сонни просто не хочется, чтобы вечер заканчивался. Но в ответ Барба скользит по нему медленным тягучим взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц и творит что-то несусветное своим языком.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 8





	Солнце внутри

**Author's Note:**

> Увидел автор гифоньку:  
>   
> Моргнул неудачно и опаньки недопвп.

Сонни смотрит на Барбу и улыбается.

В этот поздний час в участке почти никого нет, полумрак разбавляется косым желтым светом настольных ламп и уличных фонарей. Барба полусидит на столе, чуть покачивает начищенным ботинком и довольно рассказывает подробности выигранного дела. Из-под задравшейся штанины выглядывает носок — полосатый, красно-синий.

Сонни думает, что Барбе очень идут победы. Они отражаются в его глазах, врезаются в лицо солнечными лучиками мимических морщин. Расходятся волнами теплой уверенности без примеси нервозности.

В них Сонни потихоньку отогревается. Он говорит:

— Как насчет отпраздновать, советник?

И:

— Может, сходим выпить?

Ему просто не хочется, чтобы вечер заканчивался.

Но в ответ Барба скользит по нему медленным тягучим взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Он облизывает губы, творит что-то несусветное своим языком. Он говорит:

— Давай.

И Сонни прошивает жаром. Он чувствует, как румянец неумолимо заливает щеки и утекает за воротник, и не понимает, что происходит. Галстук, кажется, затянут чересчур туго.

А Барба встает со стола и внезапно оказывается слишком близко. От него доносится древесный запах с какими-то пряными нотами, и Кариси глубоко вдыхает, не успевая себя остановить. Барба ухмыляется одним уголком рта и смотрит, не моргая, хищно, по-кошачьи. И Сонни теряет способность выдыхать, он наполняется воздухом, чувствует легкое головокружение.

Барба проскальзывает мимо, едва не задевая его плечом, и идет к лифтам. Оборачивается через плечо, и Сонни отводит взгляд, неумело пытаясь скрыть, куда он смотрел.

— Чего застыл, детектив? — голос мягкий и слегка насмешливый.

— Иду, — Сонни бездумно поправляет стопку бумаги на столе и кидается следом.

Он не знает, что делать дальше.

***

В баре темно и шумно. Они заняли угловую кабинку и неторопливо пьют виски. Чтобы перекричать музыку, Рафаэль наклоняется очень близко, почти задевает губами ухо. Но говорит почему-то негромко и вкрадчиво:

— Не ожидал от тебя приглашения.

А Сонни кажется, что он падает в пропасть спиной вперед. Он чувствует на локте прикосновение чужих пальцев, легкое поглаживание, которое обжигает даже через несколько слоев ткани. Сонни весь горит, он смотрит в глаза напротив, темные, бездонные, и молчит. Он продолжает падать. И понятия не имеет, что ждет его при приземлении.

Барба на мгновение задумчиво склоняет голову, а потом подается вперед, легко касаясь губ Сонни своими. И отстраняется. Сонни не успевает понять, что произошло. Не успевает отреагировать. Он все еще не помнит, как выдыхать. Судя по ощущениям, в нем скопилось столько воздуха, что скоро треснет грудная клетка. Барба хмурится:

— Ты ведешь себя странно для человека, который пригласил на свидание.

Сонни думает: я и не приглашал. Думает: я и не знал, что можно пригласить. Он говорит:

— Иди сюда, — и притягивает Барбу в поцелуй.

Его штормит, и это ощущается, как откровение.

***

В темноте квартиры легче не становится. Сонни кажется, что вокруг раскинулось бесконечное космическое пространство, в котором нет ориентиров. Пустота свободного падения. Но тут Барба заключает его в клетку сильных рук, удерживая. Обнимает за талию, притягивает ближе, клеймит поцелуями шею. Уверенно и твердо.

Словно в ответ на последнюю мысль, Барба притирается ближе, и Сонни бедром чувствует свидетельство его желания. Его бросает в дрожь. Он не может сообразить, как реагировать и куда девать руки, в голове непроницаемый туман без толики мыслей.

Барба словно чувствует. Он аккуратно прислоняет Сонни к стене, и, кажется, всматривается ему в лицо. В темноте видны лишь очертания и проблеск глаз. Голос Барбы тихий и настороженный.

— Кариси, все в порядке?

Сонни кивает. Потом качает головой. И снова кивает. Ему кажется, что язык прилип к нёбу. Он чувствует, как напрягаются руки Барбы, как слабеет хватка на талии, прежде чем совсем исчезнуть.

Сонни вскидывает руки и вцепляется в рукава пиджака Барбы, не давая тому отстраниться.

Сонни, должно быть, держит слишком крепко, он чувствует, как немеют костяшки, но не разжимает пальцы. Он пытается выдохнуть:

— Все хорошо, — наконец говорит он.

Барба явно не убежден.

— Для меня это ново, — выдает Сонни сглаженную часть правды, которую готов озвучить. — Но я хочу.

Он не уточняет, чего или кого, но Барба, кажется, понимает. И снова прижимается ближе, на этот раз мягко и аккуратно. Он словно бы накрывает собой, несильно проводит ладонями по бокам Сонни от талии вверх, на плечи, вплетает пальцы в волосы на затылке, ласково перебирает пряди. По шее расползаются колкие и жаркие мурашки.

Сонни разжимает сведенные пальцы и тоже проводит ладонями от локтей Барбы к его плечам. А затем ниже, останавливая их где-то под ребрами. Ему хочется забраться под пиджак, но он не смеет, поэтому лишь поглаживает плотную ткань, легко, почти невесомо. И чувствует на лице теплое дыхание. Барба едва ощутимо прослеживает губами линию подбородка, оставляет легкий поцелуй на виске, на кромке уха, прежде чем оглушительный шепот заполняет все внутреннее пространство Сонни, вытесняя собой и туман, и холодный космос:

— Тогда пойдем в кровать.

***

В окно падает свет фонаря, наполняя комнату тусклым светом.

Сонни лежит, раскинув руки, до боли закусив губу. Все его тело горит и пульсирует. Рафаэль прокладывает по нему карту нехоженых дорог, расчерчивает руками границы завоеванной территории. Он бережно медлит и не касается паха. Дойдя до пупка, он сразу проскальзывает ниже, выцеловывая бедро, выстужая языком где-то сбоку от коленной чашечки, у щиколотки, посреди стопы.

В голове постепенно не остается ничего лишнего, ничего сковывающего. Чужие голоса, которые шептались на периферии сознания, сколько Сонни себя помнит, сгорают в ослепительном огне. На смену промозглому туману приходит жаркое солнце и запах нагретого дерева, и внутри воцаряется мир.

Поэтому, когда Рафаэль поднимается поцелуями выше, когда он проходится языком по шее, мягко очерчивая ладонью бедро, Сонни обнимает его за плечи и ловит его губы своими, затягивая в поцелуй, подаваясь вперед, вплавляясь в обнаженное тело другого человека.

Сонни думает, что никогда раньше он не чувствовал такой свободы.

Она пьянит.

Сонни беззастенчиво вторгается коленом между ног Рафаэля и перекатывается, опрокидывая его спиной на матрас. Переплетает пальцы рук, вжимается настолько плотно, что между ними, кажется, не остается ни сантиметра свободного пространства.

Сонни слегка сдвигается и сдавленно выстанывает Рафаэлю в губы, когда их возбужденные члены касаются друг друга. Сонни и не подозревал, что желание может быть настолько всеобъемлющим и жадным. Он касается Рафаэля практически каждой клеточкой своего тела, но ему все равно мало.

Он слегка отстраняется, опираясь на локоть, просовывает одну руку между ними и обхватывает ладонью сразу оба члена. Проводит с нажимом, медленно. И еще раз. И не может оторвать взгляда от этой картины.

Но тут Рафаэль хрипло стонет, и Сонни вскидывает голову, перекрещивая взгляды. Жадно всматривается в знакомые черты, ловит отголоски наслаждения, запечатлевает их на внутренней стороне век на случай, если у него не будет шанса повторить. И продолжает уверенно двигать рукой.

Он не хочет, чтобы все так быстро заканчивалось. Но не может остановиться, потому что где-то в глубине души у него сорвало стоп-кран. И все давно сдерживаемое выплеснулось наружу, погребло его с головой. Поэтому он лишь подается вперед, ловит губы Барбы, вторгается языком ему в рот, неудобно зажимая животом и оба члена, и свою руку так, что становится невозможно ей двигать. Но это уже и не нужно — судорога прошивает позвоночник, молнией выбеливая сознание. И сквозь плотную пелену Сонни чувствует, как крепко его сжимают бедра Барбы, как влажно становится ладони.

***

Воздух насыщенный и терпкий. Сонни лежит на спине и пытается отдышаться. Тени на потолке складываются в непонятные картины, по которым он бродит взглядом, как по лабиринту Минотавра.

Тяжелое дыхание постепенно успокаивается, и молчание пробирается Сонни под кожу. И в этой тишине становятся вновь слышны голоса, восстающие из пепла. Острые и безжалостные. Осуждающие.

Сонни не знает, что делать дальше.

Он лежит, чувствуя сквозняк остывающей кожей. Вслушиваясь. Выстраивая из теней на потолке карту своих собственных дорог, не проложенных ни на одной из карт. Все они заканчиваются тупиками. Сонни вдруг отчетливо понимает, что ему пора. Уходить. Возвращаться в реальность.

Сонни осторожно приподнимается на локтях.

Со стороны Барбы тут же раздается приглушенное:

— Даже не думай. Кто, по-твоему, будет готовить мне завтрак?

Стены лабиринта идут трещинами, голоса умолкают. Сонни откидывается на подушку и закрывает глаза. Ему кажется, что он проглотил солнце.


End file.
